


后视镜

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Spock从后视镜里消失了。





	后视镜

如果说有什么味道是Jim一直无法喜欢的，那就是高速飞车里奇怪的车载香水。不论售货员的微笑有多么甜美，广告上对配料的吹嘘有多么花里胡哨，Jim宁可过期的三明治在车座位底下散发阵阵番茄酱的甜腻，也不愿意再忍受一秒钟McCoy借给他的车里那瓶稳稳当当地挡住他视线中的小香水。

他把车窗降下了一点点，真的只有一点点。只能怪今天的雨势太大，潮湿的气味裹挟着些许尘土渗入车内，温度很快降了下来，Jim不由自主地放松了肩膀。Spock从后视镜里以瓦肯级别的恼怒瞪了他一眼，Jim看不到Spock是否挑了眉毛，但他在心里完全能想象浓黑的一道斜线刺穿空气的犀利架势。

“舰长，我可以自己前往传送点，接送我是完全没有必要的。”

“这有点伤人了，Spock。”

Jim对着拍上挡风玻璃由被雨刷压碎的雨滴挤出一个受伤的微笑。Spock看不见他，Jim不确定自己的声音是否带上了足够防止瓦肯人误解的轻松和笑意。Spock在后视镜里眨眼睛，Jim没工夫在有限的信息中分析瓦肯人的情绪。他吹了个不太成功的口哨，带着他们在滂沱大雨中拐了一个不算顺畅的弯。

Spock看起来还想说什么，他伸手撑住了车门，脑袋在后视镜里滑稽地摇晃着。Jim忍不住笑出了声，他现在很确定Spock的心情不比他的好。没有人喜欢分别。他感到报复的快感，只是那远远不够。他想要发泄，但是安全驾驶的责任死死压在他的肩膀上。雨水打湿了他半边肩膀，衣服黏在肩膀上，他的脸颊凉飕飕的，眼尾由于雨水的堆积变得过分潮湿。

下雨的声音充斥着车内小小的空间，甚至淹没了发动机平稳的轰鸣声。Jim把车窗关上后世界变得很遥远。一切事物都变得很遥远，除了后座上扭头看向车窗的Spock。Spock的后脑勺黑糊糊地顶在后视镜上，看上去顽固而触不可及。

“Spock，你记得那次任务吗？”

Spock转过脑袋，他的眼睛重新暴露在Jim的视线中，光线在镜面上撞了一下又弹进Jim的眼睛里，Jim几乎被Spock的二手目光捉住了。这不公平，Jim心想。他撇过脑袋，想要把自己藏起来。

“舰长，请指明。”

Spock的声音远没有那些雨声来的响亮，它们似乎是掩藏在杂音中的呢喃。Jim心想今天他和Spock大概都有些反常。但这又有什么意义呢。Spock说事情已经决定了；Spock说这是最有益的决定；Spock说请舰长尊重他的决定。Spock说这个。Spock说那个。Spock把什么都考虑好了。所以Jim只能说：“那我最后送你一次吧。这是我的决定，Spock，我想尊重是相互的。”

后视镜中的视线似乎比往日更加平静——冰冷，像是滑过车窗的雨水——Spock仍然在等待着Jim的回答。他说：“舰长，请指明。”仿佛在舰桥上等待Jim解释他为什么要违反星舰条例的规定，或者阐明他看起来毫无逻辑的指令。Jim清了清嗓子，他的屁股被座椅下的弹簧硌得有些疼。Spock的看上去是那样的耐心，像是能够沉默地等上一个世纪。

“那天我们困在科学站，你记得吗？有人启动了什么装置，一连串的爆炸，然后就下起了大暴雨，那是我第一次看到你刘海贴在脑门上的样子。”

Jim腾出一只手顶着Spock严厉的视线在空中胡乱挥舞着，搅动着空气制造出一片混乱的样子。他记得Spock抹去脸上的水，额头聚集起一层层皱纹，那是Spock和他合作以来Jim见过他无意间做出的最人性化的小动作。Spock在水幕中皱着眉头四处张望，大概瓦肯人的优秀视力能过穿透厚重的雨帘看到很远的地方。他的人类耳朵在哗哗的水声中发涨疼痛，听不清他的大副在嚷嚷什么。接着他的眼角瞥到鲜红的火光，Spock把他扑倒在集装箱后面，他的手下意识地环住Spock的腰，就像是一个拥抱。

Spock的手枕在他的脑袋后面，代他承受了撞击。瓦肯人的眼睛和他对视了一秒，或许不足一秒，然后Jim身上的压力消失了。Jim打了个哆嗦。那是很短暂的一瞬间，Jim始终能够感受到瓦肯人的身体压在他的大腿和腹部，即使冰冷的水浸湿了他的制服裤还让他的身躯变得沉重疲惫。他知道那些徘徊的触感听起来既不合理又有些越界。他克制着自己的手不要去按压皮肤对那些残留的情感进行确认。

Spock没有说话。Jim知道瓦肯人不会忘记事情。他们的大脑就像是密封真空的图书馆那么靠谱。Spock的表情没有变化，他晃过镜面的嘴唇天然上挑，但是毫无笑意。他的眉头没有任何Jim可以翻译的抽搐。Spock的深色的眼睛像是扔进石头都没有涟漪的深渊。

这很尴尬，Jim抛出了一个共同的回忆而Spock没有接住，那个珍贵的片段嘭地掉在地上，摔成碎片。

Jim在最后一个交叉路口停了下来。

“我想说……我想说，Spock，我们是很棒的组合，对吧？”

Spock是后座上一尊全然静止的雕像。窗外的雨声对他不像是对Jim那样嘈杂，更谈不上干扰。他在城市中穿行，所有的事物都被他抛弃在身后。街道与人群被他抛下了，他的制服被他抛下了。他居住的公寓，他收到的礼物和结交的朋友，所有对他而言毫无意义的东西都轻易地从他的身边像玻璃上滑过的水珠那样流过，不留一丝痕迹。

Jim在快速通道上停下车。惯性让Jim小小地前倾了一下又被安全带摁回靠背。Jim动弹不得，Spock在Jim回过神时已经推开了车门。

“再见，Jim。”

Spock打开车门。Spock轻轻关上车门，车子没有晃动。Spock转身，他脚步声被车门阻挡了，他的背影融入大雨之中。他的离去像一部模糊的默片。

Spock从后视镜里消失了。Spock从座位上消失了。Spock从他的生活里消失了。


End file.
